Opera time table W13/2016
Tune in * 128Kbit/s MP3 * ZenoRadio by Phone: +1-415-655 0178 * Help us with a donation Actual events After a long and unsuccessful search to find a new sponsor to finance the monthly copyright fees for swissradio Opera, I am unfortunately forced to suspend the broadcasting on 31 March 2016 after fifteen years. Public Domain Opera will be returned with 100% free content on 1 April 2016. I am very sad because I do not have the necessary funds to continue the broadcasting with copyright protected music. Opera time table 28.03.2016 - Monday/Montag 00:51 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:44 Francesco Cavalli - La Didone (1997) DHM (I) - 1st recording 07:06 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 09:54 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Amadis (2006) Accord (F) 12:49 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Isis (2005) Accord (F) 15:22 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Psyche (2007) CPO (F) 18:15 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 21:17 Sebastián Durón - La guerra de los gigantes (?) Pan Classics (ES) - 1st recording 22:30 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 29.03.2016 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:46 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 02:24 Antonio Vivaldi - Ottone in villa (1993) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording 05:26 Antonio Vivaldi - L'Atenaide (2007) Naïve (I) 09:05 Domenico Sarro - Achille in Sciro (2007) Dynamic (I) 12:14 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 14:16 Leonardo Leo - L'Alidoro (2008) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 16:53 Giuseppe Maria Orlandini - Serpilla e Bacocco (1969) Nuova Era (I) 17:19 Nicola Porpora - Orlando (2005) K617 (I) 19:20 Tommaso Traetta - Ippolito ed Aricia (1999) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 23:19 Gian Francesco de Majo - Alessandro nell'Indie (2006) Coviello (I) - 1st recording 30.03.2016 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 01:28 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 03:09 Jean-Jacques Rousseau - Le Devin du village (1991) Nuova Era (F) 04:26 Rebel and Francœur - Pirame et Thisbé (2007) Mirare Productions (F) 06:46 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 09:00 Niccolò Vito Piccinni - Roland (2000) Dynamic (F) 12:09 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Andromaque (2009) Glossa (F) 13:37 Étienne-Nicolas Méhul - Stratonice (1995) Erato (F) 14:42 Jean Baptiste Édouard Du Puy - Ungdom og galskab (Youth and Folly) (1996) Dacapo (Naxos) (DA) 16:03 Ludwig van Beethoven - Leonore (1997) (Version 1806) MDG (D) 18:28 Vicenç Cuyàs - La Fattucchiera (2001) Columna Música (I) 20:49 Gaetano Donizetti - Caterina Cornaro (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 22:36 Gaetano Donizetti - Gli esiliati in Siberia (The exiles in Siberia) (1999) Actes Sud (I) - 1st recording 31.03.2016 - Thursday/Donnerstag (last day on air with protected music) 00:51 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 03:32 Gioachino Rossini - Zelmira (2003) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 06:34 Saverio Mercadante - Caritea, regina di Spagna (1995) Nuova Era (I) 09:28 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 12:11 Antônio Carlos Gomes - Odalea (1986) Master Class (I) - 1st recording 13:38 Filippo Marchetti - Romeo e Giulietta (2005) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 15:55 Giacomo Puccini - La fanciulla del West (1977) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 18:04 Pietro Mascagni - Guglielmo Ratcliff (1995) Agorá Musica (I) 19:55 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 22:34 Francesco Cilea - L'Arlesiana (2004) Bongiovanni (I) 01.04.2016 - Friday/Freitag (Public Domain Opera) 00:20 Eugène d’Albert - Tiefland (1953) Conductor: Rudolf Albert (D) 02:32 Franz Schmidt - Notre Dame (1949) Conductor: Hans Altmann (D) 04:40 Karel Kovařovic - Psohlavci (The Dogheads) (1961) Supraphon (CS) 07:33 Antonín Dvořák - Vanda (1951) Conductor: Frantisek Dyk (CS) 09:28 Peter Tschaikowsky - Pique Dame (Pikowaja Dama) (1949) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 12:01 Anton Rubinstein - Der Dämon (1950) Conductor: Alexander Melik-Paschajev ® 15:24 Modest Mussorgsky - Boris Godunow (1962) Conductor: unknown ® 18:47 Richard Wagner - Tristan und Isolde (1952) Conductor: Herbert von Karajan (D) 23:02 Hermann Goetz - Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung (1944) Conductor: Karl Elmendorff 02.04.2016 - Saturday/Samstag 01:21 Albert Lortzing - Die Opernprobe (1950) Conductor: unknown (D) 02:16 Albert Lortzing - Zar und Zimmermann (1952) Conductor: Ferdinand Leitner (D) 04:16 Gaetano Donizetti - Don Pasquale (1964) Conductor: István Kertész (I) 06:34 Luigi Cherubini - Medea (1953) Conductor: Leonard Bernstein (I) 08:44 Vincenzo Bellini - Il pirata (1959) Conductor: Nicola Rescigno (I) 10:58 Vincenzo Bellini - Norma (1954) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 13:38 Giovanni Paisiello - Fedra (1958) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 15:27 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Don Giovanni (1958) Conductor: Ferenc Fricsay (I) 18:13 Christoph Willibald Gluck - Ifigenia in Tauride (1957) Conductor: Nino Sanzogno (I) 20:01 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Conductor: unknown (I) 22:35 Georg Friedrich Händel - Il pastor fido (1961) Conductor: Ennio Gerelli (I) 03.04.2016 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:02 Antonio Vivaldi - La fida ninfa (1962) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 02:08 Alessandro Scarlatti - Il Trionfo dell'Onore (1950) Conductor: Carlo Maria Giulini (I) 03:26 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Il geloso schernito (1955) Conductor: Giulio Paternieri (I) 04:19 Georg Friedrich Händel - Sosarme, re di Media (1954) Conductor: Anthony Lewis (I) 06:45 Carl Maria von Weber - Der Freischütz (1954) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 09:17 Ludwig van Beethoven - Fidelio (1948) Conductor: Wilhelm Furtwängler (D) 11:18 Gaspare Spontini - La Vestale (1954) Conductor: Antonio Votto (I) 13:29 Gioachino Rossini - Armida (1952) Conductor: Tullio Serafin (I) 15:37 Gioachino Rossini - Le comte Ory (1956) Conductor: Vittorio Gui (F) 17:30 Georges Bizet - Les pêcheurs de perles (1954) Conductor: André Cluytens (F) 19:16 Jacques Offenbach - Hoffmann's Erzählungen (1950) Conductor: Eugen Szenkar (D) 20:52 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (Der Ring der Nibelungen I) (1937) Conductor: Artur Bodanzky (D) 23:21 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (Der Ring der Nibelungen II) (1941) Conductor: Erich Leinsdorf (D) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2016 * Released in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 13/2016 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2016